Detras de Camaras
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Conoce lo que ocurre en un set de filmacion,cuando las camaras se apagan
1. Chapter 1

Bien, otra historia más que público. Me gusta saber que contribuyo a que haya más Advance en esta página.

Con respecto a esta historia o mejor dicho nueva locura de mi mente, se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo los nuevos capítulos de las otras historias. Se me paso por la cabeza lo distinto que actúan en cada uno, en como me gustaría saber la opinión de ellos al estar en dos series simultaneas y demás cosas que desembocaron en esto.

Después de una noche de insomnio salió esto. Hay participaciones especiales y apariciones sorpresa. Así que les dejo para que opinen.

"**Detrás de las cámaras"**

"_Y sin más la beso, llevándola hacia atrás y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el piso."_

-Muy bien- grito una voz en el escenario- ¡Corten!

Ash y May se levantaron algo sonrojados. Salieron del set de filmación, que en esta ocasión representaba un claro de un bosque y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la voz. Esquivaron los ayudantes del set que removían el decorado y a los técnicos que recogían las luces y los cables. También ignoraron las miradas picaras que les lanzaban por la escena recién filmada.

En unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Ahí en medio de las cámaras de filmación, estaba una chica de pelo castaño con una pollera escosa roja, zapatillas negras, una remera negra con las palabras Naruto en color rojo. Llevaba un megáfono en la mano y una boina negra en la cabeza.

-Llévense el decorado- daba órdenes con el megáfono- Minie tráeme los libretos y busca a Shini de paso.

Los asistentes partían de su lado, presurosos de cumplir sus órdenes. Una chica baja de pelo negro con un moño rojo le acerco lo que parecían varias hojas y después salió a buscar a la persona que su jefe le había pedido.

La joven miraba las hojas que le habían acercado y murmuraba cosas al tiempo que anotaba unas cosas en las hojas con un lápiz que tenía detrás de la oreja. El megáfono había quedado colgando en su mano izquierda. En un momento, levanto la mirada y vio a sus dos actores mirándola. Con una sonrisa les hizo señas para que se acerquen.

-Hola- les dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente- Hoy estuvieron espectaculares. Casi me la creo que se estaban besando en serio.

La joven se rio pícaramente y los otros solo voltearon la vista algo sonrojados pero esto no les duro mucho ya que se contagiaron con las risas de la joven.

-Estoy contenta de que te gusto, Haruka- sensei- dijo May feliz.

-Si nos gusta trabajar acá- agrego Ash con una sonrisa.

-Por eso son mis actores favoritos- contesto mirando su reloj y después las hojas que tenían en las manos.- Ya hicimos el capitulo tres. Ahora tienen unas horas de descanso hasta que empecemos con el capitulo siguiente de la Sombra del Destino.

- ¿Estás segura?- le dijo Ash algo inseguro- Vamos más adelantados con ese fic.

-Mejor dime que no quieres trabajar más por hoy- le dijo en tono de burla. Ash bajo la cabeza apenado y May solamente rio.

-Sabes que ese fic es más largo que este, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido terminara. Pero veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias sensei- le contesto con una sonrisa Ash.

-Sí pero lo descontare de tu suelo- le dijo malignamente.

Ash trago saliva y miro preocupado a May. Esta le miro con una cara que claramente le decía que el se había buscado eso al querer escapar del trabajo. Ash busco una manera de poder justificarse y de paso de salvar su salario. Empezó a balbucear muy nervioso.

-Es que estoy muy cansado y no quiero que mi actuación baje- dijo apresuradamente.

Cuando termino, vio que la autora se estaba partiendo de la risa. Tanto que se agarraba la panza. De pronto paro y respiro profundamente, buscando tranquilizarse y miro al joven entrenador con la burla escrita en la cara. Con la cara que puso Ash, no pudo contener mas la risa y volvió a reír, estaba vez acompañado por May.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Ash en un tono derrotista – Era broma ¿verdad?

-Si- le confirmo Haruka y con una mirada cómplice a May- Y tú siempre caes.

Ash suspiro resignado. Quien le mando a meterse con este par de locas.

-¿De qué se tratara el nuevo capítulo de la saga de los guardianes?- quiso saber May.

-Si sensei, la curiosidad mata- agrego Ash.

-Ya verán, se trata de ustedes…- Pero una voz le corto en seco su explicación.

-¡Haruka!- gritaba una joven de pelo negro y tez pálida que se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban los jóvenes reunidos. Llevaba una polera verde con borde blanco. Una pollera con unas medias negras, zapatillas de igual color. Muchos collares y pulsera completaban su atuendo.

-Shini- dijo con alegría Haruka cuando la joven llego hasta ella- Justo les estaba comentando sobre el nuevo capítulo.

-Llego la otra- murmuro Ash. May lo escucho y le pego con codazo para que se callara.

-Hola chicos- saludo a los otros- De eso te quería hablar. Tengo algunas ideas nuevas.

-¿En serio?- dijo animada- Esperen aquí chicos porque les tengo una sorpresa.

Ash y May asintieron interesados y vieron como la autora, junto con su coproductora debatían las nuevas en un tono que ellas creían que era bajo. Shini le paso una hoja con algo anotado, mientras que Haruka le pasaba los libretos a su amiga.

-Estas ideas son muy pervertidas- dijo con asombro y después con una sonrisa agrego-Me encantan.

-Lo se- dijo Shini simplemente. Se miraron con una cara de sicópata entre las dos y después se largaron a reír.

-Me encanta que seas mi amiga- dijo Haruka abrazándola.

-A mi también- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo- ¿Saldremos a acosar chinos después de esto?

-No lo dudes.

Ash y May miraban apenados la conducta de sus actuales jefas. Era cierto, Haruka era la autora y la principal guionista de la serie. Pero Shini de vez en cuando aportaba ideas. Especialmente a la hora de diseñar los vestuarios. Eran divertidas pero tenían un carácter, como decirlo, peculiar.

-Me puedes decir cómo nos metimos con estas locas- pregunto Ash con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, lo usual- dijo en igual tono May- Nos llamaron para ver si queríamos el trabajo y nos ofrecieron una paga interesante.

-Sí, recuerdo que Haruka-sensei se porto muy profesionalmente- comento Ash- El primer día de filmación se mostro tal cual es.

-Si nunca olvidare como empezó a gritar a todos los asistentes como si estuviera loca. Y después de acerco con una sonrisa a nosotros. Realmente es algo cambiante.

-Y eso que los demás actores que trabajaron con ella la recomendaron ampliamente- dijo Ash y algo extrañado agrego- Pero no entiendo porque Naruto y Soul se miraban y reían entre ellos.

-Ahora que lo dices Sakura y Maka se ponían coloradas constantemente cuando sacaba el tema.

-Pero aun así es buena persona y una gran escritora- concluyo Ash.

-Si es cierto- dijo May dándole la razón.

En ese momento la discusión entre las autoras termino y se acercaron a ellos. Haruka había guardado los libretos y anotaba unas cosas en una libreta negra. Shini por su parte venia tranquila y feliz porque sus ideas habían sido aceptadas.

- Bien- dijo Haruka cerrando su libreta- Sigamos con lo nuestro.

-Es cierto- dijo Shini.

Los jóvenes miraron expectantes a las autoras. Con ellas había que esperar lo inesperado mas si estaban juntas. Ellas dos combinadas, más vale que Dios los pille confesados.

-Supongo que seguiremos con el otro fic ahora sensei- aventuro Ash.

-En un momento Ashy- le dijo con una sonrisa Haruka- Antes ¿Qué tal crees que está quedando las historias Shini?

La joven pensó un momento y comento: -Solo Mía va bien- pero con preocupación agrego- La sombra por otro lado le falta algo. Tal vez te equivocaste al adaptarla a Pokemon.

Ash y May se sintieron ofendidos por eso. Cierto que esa historia era más difícil que la actual pero ellos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por lo que protestaron con ganas.

-Intenta hacer de un chico con una personalidad tan difícil- dijo Ash con algo de rencor.

-Si, de una chica que tiene un gusto raro para vestirse- lo apoyo May

-¿Qué tiene mi personalidad?- pregunto una voz grave detrás de ellos.

-¿Y quien dice que mi forma de vestir es rara?- siguió una voz femenina.

Haruka y Shini miraron a Ash y a May con una sonrisa por la cara de susto que pusieron. Después se miraron cómplices. La sorpresa había llegado.

-Hola Kai, hola Reika- dijeron las autoras con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ash y May sorprendidos por esos nombres se voltearon inmediatamente. Cuando lo hicieron vieron a un joven alto de pelo castaño, alto. Tenía un ojo de color verde y el otro azul. También tenía perforaciones, uno cerca de su boca y el otro en la ceja. Vestía una ropa que Ash reconoció porque se parecía a su vestuario del otro fic.

Al lado de este, estaba una chica pelirroja con mechones negros en la parte de abajo. Sus ojos eran verdes. También tenía perforaciones. Usaba una camisa blanca y por arriba un vestido negro. Es sus brazos tenía unas muñequeras, una más larga que la otra. Su estilo también le era familiar a May.

-Así que estos son los que actúan nuestros papeles- dijo con voz fría Kai.

-Esperemos que estén a nuestra altura- agrego Reika.

Estos chicos miraron inquisitivamente a los jóvenes que hacían sus papeles. Estos estaban asustados por lo intensa de su mirada. Ahora que los tenían enfrente, podían ver la fuerza de sus personalidades y entendían lo que Shini había dicho.

-He, hacemos lo mejor posible- dijo Ash tímidamente.

-Si no se preocupen- completo May nerviosa.

Los jóvenes miraron en silencio a la pareja para luego largarse a reír, dejando sorprendido a los otros.

-No se lo tomen tan en serio- dijo Kai dándole la mano a Ash.

-Si sabemos que se esfuerzan- agrego Reika abrazando a May.

Con esos gestos, los más jóvenes entraron en confianza y correspondieron las expresiones de cariño con una sonrisa entusiasta. Se notaban que no eran tan malos como parecían.

-Siempre con su gusto por el drama- dijo Haruka acercándose con Shini a los actores de sus historias.

-Mira quien lo dice- respondió Kai con una sonrisa, chocando palmas con Haruka.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo Laura-sensei- dijo Reika con una reverencia.

-¿Laura?-preguntaron Ash y May- No te llamabas Haruka, sensei.

-En realidad, mi nombre real es Laura- dijo con una sonrisa apenada- Haruka es mi nick de escritora.

-El mío es Cintia- agrego Shini- Pero mejor dejémoslos como hasta ahora. Ustedes llámennos por nuestros nicks.

-Ok- asintieron Reika y Kai.

-¿Para qué nos llamo Haruka-sensei?- pregunto Reika. Kai también le miro curioso. Habían estado disfrutando de sus vacaciones, luego de que su sensei les había dicho que iba a adaptar su historia con otros personajes. Y después, cuando estaban en la playa recibieron de su jefa urgiéndolos que vuelvan.

-Simple- dijo Haruka y señalo a May y a Ash- Ayúdenlos.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

-Sí, queremos que ustedes…- pero interrumpida otra vez.

-¡Haruka-sensei teléfono!-se escucho la voz de Minie.

-¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME INTERRUPPEN?!-dijo con ira y una vena en el cuello a punto de reventar. Los personajes e incluso Shini retrocedieron asustados y tragaron saliva cuando vieron que Haruka se dirigía a ellos.

-Shini soluciónalo- dijo cortante. Su amiga salió presurosa a cumplir su cometido.

-Ahora ustedes- dijo con normal a sus actores pero los vio como retrocedían asustados- ¿Qué les ocurre?

Kai, Reika, May y Ash se miraron entre ellos, no querían desencadenar su enojo otra vez. Así que llevaron una mano detrás de su cabeza y con nerviosa dijeron

-Nada- con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Bien como iba diciendo, pienso que Ash y a May les está costando hacer sus papeles en el otro fi así llame a mis personajes originales para los asesoren. De paso se conocen y se hacen amigos ya que estarán juntos un largo tiempo Jajaja- término de explicar Haruka con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus personajes vieron la lógica de la afirmación y presurosos aceptaron. Ash y May también lo hicieron. Todo para no provocar la ira de Haruka. Kai y Reika comenzaron a mirar el set para buscar un lugar tranquilo para hablar cuando se dieron cuenta de algo.

-¿Y los demás actores?- pregunto Kai-Además ¿Por qué solo nosotros? ¿Kevin y los demás no deberían haber venido también?

-Es cierto- dijo Ash- Brock, Max y los demás no están.

-Es que como hoy solo filmábamos escenas con ustedes les di el día libre. Por eso también no llame al resto- explico la autora con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!- gritaron May y Reika- ¡Eso no es justo!

-¿Quién les manda a ser los principales?- les replico- Además ganan el doble que ellos.

-Es imposible sensei- dijo Kai con un suspiro al igual que Ash.

-Muy bien, dudas aclaradas, pasemos a lo…- cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida. Los actores volvieron a retroceder y se taparon los odios.

-¡QUE DIJO SOBRE LAS…!-pero se corto en seco cuando vio a Shini correr con un teléfono en la mano. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Shini se acerco a ella, sabiendo que ocurriría a continuación, le alargo el teléfono.

-Es ella- dijo simplemente.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera arriba de Haruka. Comenzó a temblar y su cuerpo se encogió asustado. Sus ojos miraban temerosos al teléfono. De pronto salió ocurriendo, muy asustada y se puso detrás de Ash y Kai.

-¡No!-grito aterrada- ¡Cualquier cosa menos ella!

-Sabes que es peor si no la atiendes.

-No, por favor. Piedad, ¡Piedad!

Ash y Kai miraban curiosos la escena mientras que Reika y May intentaban ocultar su risa. Es que era gracioso que esa masa de gelatina en la que se había convertido la autora les había causado tanto temor antes.

-Hazlo- le ordeno Shini.

Haruka salió detrás de los chicos y se acerco a su amiga pero no agarro el teléfono. Lo miraba como si fuera alguna clase de bomba o algo asi.

-Pero...-titubeo- Me asusta.

-No lo repetiré- dijo fría Shini.

Lentamente y con un mal pulso agarro el teléfono. Tardaba una eternidad en llevarlo a la oreja. Shini vio esto con un suspiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los actores, segura que debía dar una explicación del comportamiento de su amiga. Y realmente tenía razón.

-Nunca había visto a la sensei tan asustada- dijo Ash.

-Es cierto-aporto May- Pero creo que asustada es poco. ¿Ustedes la habían visto así antes?

-Yo nunca, ¿Tu Kai?- pregunto Reika. Kai solo negó- Quisiera saber quien es.

-Es una de las pocas personas que la asustan- intervino Shini

-¿Quién es?- dijeron los cuatro muy curiosos. En eso llego la voz de Haruka que por fin habia atendido el teléfono.

-Hola mama- dijo algo asusta.

Los personajes casi pierden el equilibrio al escuchar eso. ¿Tanto lio por su madre? De nueva cuenta miraron a Shini con preguntas escritas en su cara. Shini los miro algo apenada y sin saber como la situación dijo:

-Es que las dos tienen un carácter especial- Y como si quisiera darle la razón Haruka grito.

-¡Si traje los libros! ¡Estudio en los descansos!- con voz alterada.

-Lo que pasa es que desde Haruka empezó a escribir, su madre le preocupa que descuide su carrera- explico Shini

-¿Y que estudia?- pregunto Ash curioso. Los demás también prestaban atención al conocer una faceta nueva de su autora.

-Odontología- al ver sus caras de WTF aclaro- Dentista.

-Vaya estudia ciencias de la salud cuando su pasión es la literatura- dijo May- Esa chica es una contradicción en sí misma.

-Si recuerdo que la más sorprendida fue la bibliotecaria de su colegio- de pronto sonó su celular, lo saco para ver quien llamaba. Emocionada por lo que mostraba la pantalla se alejo corriendo- Es mi cita yupi.

Los chicos quedaron solos y no sabían que hacer ahora. Tal vez lo mejor era irse a tomar algo para conocerse y de paso cumplir con el encargo de la sensei. Como si les leyera el pensamiento, Haruka se acerco y tapando con la mano la bocina del teléfono dijo:

-Vayan y hablen un rato- y señalando el teléfono- Tengo para rato.

-Bueno sensei- dijo Kai- Estaremos en la cafetería.

Haruka les asintió y volvió a su llamada. Los jóvenes se alejaron hacia el destino indicado cuando les llego la voz de Haruka.

-¡Se que el metal no se mete al microondas y que el plástico no se pone al horno! ¿Por quién me tomas?- grito alterada para después agregar- Si recuerdo el incendio.

Sus actores la miraron con pena y se marcharon del lugar.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A

Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído con este vistazo a lo que ocurre en mi set, cuando las cámaras están apagadas. Jaja espero que les haya divertido la aparición de mis personajes originales y de mi coproductora que es la vez mi mejor amiga.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos de qué hablan los actores, quien es la cita de Shini y si yo me libre de madre. Mas sorpresas y nuevas apariciones y por supuesto mas cosas sin sentido.

Besos y suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, hola de nuevo. ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja. También traje algo nuevo de esta historia. Debido a que mis amigas salen en esta historia las he obligado que me digan sensei en la vida real. Ya que son personajes míos y me pertenecen.

En este episodio veremos más que nada como mis personajes originales conviven y se llevan con mis personajes prestados y hasta los pervierten al igual que lo hago yo.

Ríanse y disfrútenlo.

**PAREJA: **Ash x May (Advanceshipping)

**Disclaimer: **Y de Nuevo la burra al trigo, que los personajes no son mios, excepto Kai y Reika y los demas mencionados de mi historia original.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 2: "En busca del final"**

La nueva escena mostraba a nuestros actores sentados en la cafetería del lugar, en un rincón alejados del tumulto. Se podía ver que Ash comía una hamburguesa con papas fritas, Kai tomaba un café negro, Reika comía un helado y May un pedazo de torta. Habían estado hablando de cosas banales antes de tocar el tema que los llevo ahí.

-Y bien, antes que nada- dijo Kai- ¿Qué les parece trabajar con la sensei?

Ash y May se miraron, algo dudoso. No sabían bien cómo explicarlo y no querían ofender a sus personajes originales. Es que describir ese trabajo costaba bastante.

-Bien- dijo May con tacto- Solo es algo peculiar. Ash le asentía dándole la razón.

Kai y Reika se miraron entre ellos un momento y estallaron en carcajadas tan fuertes que casi caen al piso. Los otros los miraron sorprendidos, y esperaron que les explicaran al ver que paraban para tomar aire.

-¿Solo algo?- pregunto Reika- Si está completamente chiflada.

Kai asintió dándole la razón y se volvieron a reír. Esta vez May y Ash los imitaron sabiendo que ellos entendían bien la situación.

-Si esta algo loca- aporto Ash sonriente- Igual que Shini.

-Si eso que todavía no conocen a Kitty- dijo Reika con una idéntica sonrisa.

-¿Y quién es Kitty?- pregunto curiosa May- ¿Otra autora?

-No- dijo Kai- Es simplemente el último miembro del trió. Y si piensan que con esas dos hay desastre, no se imaginan lo que ocurre cuando están las tres. Además no es la única, la sensei tiene cada amiga.

-Dios las crías y ellas se juntan- dijeron Reika y Kai con un suspiro.

-Pero no se asusten antes de tiempo- dijo Reika al ver sus caras- Quizás nunca vengan por el set.

-O aparezcan todas juntas y les den el susto de su vida- dijo Kai con actitud malévola.

Ash y May los miraron asustados. ¿La sensei con un grupo de chifladas como ella? ¿Es que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y nadie les aviso? Pobre de ellos, solo esperan que en esta ocasión Reika fuera la que tuviera la razón.

-Dejando de lado las bromas- dijo Kai en tono serio- Dígannos si les gusta trabajar con la sensei.

-Si- dijeron Ash y May con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente- aporto Reika- Esta loca pero escribe bien.

-Antes de que pasemos a asistirlos en sus actuaciones, cuéntennos de que se trata la otra historia. Haruka-sensei dijo que debíamos ayudarlos en los dos.- explico Kai.

-Si, con la Sombra no hay problema porque la conocemos mejor que nadie-dijo Reika

-Bien- comenzó May con tono de conferencia- Solo Mía se trata de la maduración psicológica de Ash a partir de un episodio que lo saca bruscamente de su eterno estado de inocencia que lo lleva a llenarse de sentimientos pasionales que demuestra hacia mi persona.

Cuando concluyo con su explicación, vio que todos (Ash incluido) la miraban con una cara que decía a gritos que solo habían entendido los pronombres y el nombre de Ash. Soltó un suspiro pensando en sus compañeros actorales debían tener más cultura.

-Básicamente es convertir a Ash en un pervertido.

-¡Ah!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo hasta que a cierto azabache le cayó la ficha- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso de convertirme en un pervertido?

-¿No me digas que has estado actuando todo este tiempo sin saber para qué lado iba la historia?- dijo Reika. May y Kai lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno… este… yo- intento explicarse Ash y tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad.

-Realmente necesita volverse un pervertido- dijo Kai. Las chicas lo miraron asintiéndole divertidas y Ash solo se puso rojo.

-Ahora entiendo porque la sensei pidió que les trajéramos esto-intervino Reika, al tiempo que levantaba una bolsa y la colocaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Trajiste lo mejor?- pregunto Kai.

-Claro- le respondió.

Ash y May miraban la bolsa preguntándose que tenía que ver con ellos, y mejor dicho que tenía que ver con Ash. Los otros solo sonrieron perversos, y a continuación dieron vuelta la bolsa bruscamente y varios mangas se esparcieron por la mesa.

-¿Y como se supone que esto ayudara?- pregunto una escéptica May.

-Toma uno Ash.- dijo Kai con un raro brillo en los ojos.

Ash lo hizo y hojeo unas páginas. Inmediatamente se puso tan colorado que May creyó que iba a desmayarse por falta de oxigeno. Quiso ver qué fue lo que causo ese estado es su amigo y agarro ella misma uno de los mangas y también lo miro. Su cara igualo a la de Ash en un segundo.

-Esto es…-tartamudearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hentai- le contestaron sus amigos con una gran sonrisa. Reika continuo- Si leen esto, tendrán más inspiración para actuar en los roles pervertidos de la sensei.

-Y deben llevárselos o arriesgarse a la ira de Haruka-sensei- concluyo Kai serio.

May y Ash tragaron saliva por la idea, así que para evitar ese futuro, agarraron la bolsa, metieron los mangas y la pusieron de tras suyo. Iban a tener mucho por estudiar.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-propuso un sonrojado Ash.

-Bueno, podemos hablar de su relación- dijo Reika tranquilamente.

-Retiro lo dicho, mejor sigamos con el hentai.- dijo un Ash mas colorado y nervioso.

-Como quieras, pero mejor que se lo digan a la sensei antes de los descubra.

La pareja se miro entre ellos nerviosamente. Su relación era algo reciente. Apenas y tenía unos días y eso los tranquilizaba porque sabían que no había forma de que Haruka se enterara.

-Pero como podría saberlo-intervino May- Es mas ¿Cómo lo saben ustedes?

-A buen entendedor pocas palabras- dijo Reika con aire filosófico.

-Mejor vamos a practicar su actuación- propuso Kai para que su pelirroja amiga no siguiera avergonzando a los jóvenes.

-Vamos tortolos- dijo Reika con una mirada picara.

Ash, May y Kai suspiraron. Pedir que Reika se comporte normal es pedirle a la sensei que deje de ser una loca.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ahora nuestros jóvenes actores estaban en la sala de audiovisuales, viendo las grabaciones de las últimas actuaciones de los protagonistas. Esta demás agregar que Reika los avergonzaba con cada escena medianamente romántica que veía. Las totalmente románticas eran otra historia.

Después de ver las escenas filmadas, actores mayores se quedaron pensando una crítica constructiva hacia sus jóvenes compañeros, quienes por cierto estaban a la expectativa de la opinión de sus nuevos amigos.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Bien digan algo- pidió May para no arrancarse los cabellos de ansiedad.

-Bueno, como les decimos para que entiendan… - comenzó Reika con tacto y delicadeza.

-Sus actuaciones no llegan ni al asco- soltó Kai sin anestesia.

Nuestros actores más jóvenes se hundieron en un pozo de depresión. Se refugiaron en un rincón de la sala con una nube negra arriba de sus cabezas y murmurando algo. En sus caras estaba escrita la palabra pena.

-Vamos chicos, tampoco es para es tanto- Reika les intentaba animar- Con el tiempo podran mejorar.

-Si es dos meses no hicieron muchos progresos que te hace pensar que lo harán ahora- seguía Kai aportando.

-¡KAI CALLATE POR UN MOMENTO!- dijo Reika pegándole en la cabeza y se dirigió a sus amigos que ya estaban planeando sus futuros suicidios por los comentarios de Kai- Si se levantan, les diremos que tienen que mejorar.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron con los ojos ilusionados, al ver que Reika asentía se largaron a sus brazos- Gracias, gracias.

-Bueno, pero suéltenme- les dijo Reika con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando Ash y May dejaron su complejo de lapa, procedieron a escuchar las sugerencias de sus amigos atentamente para implementarlos y así mejorar sus actuaciones.

-Bien, empecemos por "Solo Mía"- comenzó la pelirroja- May en esa está bien, podría mejorar un poco pero si lo hiciera Ash se desmayaría. Y tu Ash necesitas urgente leer los mangas hentai. Estoy empezando a creer que traje algo muy suave para lo que necesitas.

Ash y May se miraron entre ellos. ¿Si esas cosas que habían visto eran suaves como serán las fuertes? Para ellos había cosas que mejor no saber. Más cuando Kai dijo:

-Debimos haber traído el hentai de los tentáculos.

Si, realmente hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Ahora pasemos a la otra historia.- siguió Kai- Para empezar sus peleas son muy malas y pocos creíbles. Deben ponerle más entusiasmo.

-Si, es cierto- aporto Reika- Ash debes esforzarte para ser tan amargado y pervertido como Kai.

-Y tu May aun no eres lo suficientemente bipolar ni gruñona como Reika.

Ambos dieron sus opiniones con una sonrisa y hasta se pasaron un brazo por los hombros del otro, contentos por ayudar a los chicos. Hasta que las palabras cayeron con todo su significado entre ellos. Inmediatamente se separaron y se miraron con ira pura.

-¿Qué dijiste semáforo?- pregunto una enojada Reika

-Ya me oíste, tabla de planchar- contesto Kai- Eres más cambiante que un reloj digital.

-¿A si?- objeto la pelirroja- ¡TU ERES MAS TAN PERVERTIDO QUE TE EXITAS VIENDO UN COMERCIAL DE JABONES!

-¡Y TU ERES MAS PLANA QUE EL HORIZONTE!

- TUS OJOS PARECEN LAS LUCES DE NEON DE UN AUTO.

- ERES MÁS GRITONA QUE LA MADRE DE LA SENSEI.

Mientras el duelo de insultos continuaba, Ash y May anotaban todo en unas libretas y los observaban con unos anteojos para tener mejor visión. Tenían el mismo aire que Max cuando aprendía algo nuevo.

-Maravilloso- decía Ash mientas escribía velozmente- Nuestras peleas no les hacían justicia.

-Si, tienes razón- le contesto May- Nosotros no parecemos tan locos como ellos.

La pelea continuo hasta que Reika en un arranque de ira le mando un mega golpe a Kai que lo mando volando hasta incrustarse en la pared más cercana. Después de eso, la pelirroja comenzó a respirar profundo y a contar hasta el infinito para calmarse. Kai solo atino a salir de la pared y frotarse sus heridas.

-Así debe ser una verdadera pelea – les dijo Reika con una brillante sonrisa que nadie creería si la hubieran visto unos segundos atrás.

-Bipolar- murmuro Kai, sentándose cerca de Ash y May. Estos rieron un poco, debido a la verdad del comentario.

-Sabes, la sensei hizo muchos cambios en esta adaptación- comento Reika, sentándose en el suelo pero apoyándose contra las piernas de Kai.

-Si es bastante distinta a la que escribió para nosotros.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo Ash un poco tímido. Reika y Kai asintieron- ¿Cómo fue que a la sensei se les ocurrió la historia?

-En verdad nos da curiosidad- aporto May- No se dé donde saca tanta imaginación. Mira una mosca y se le ocurre una historia nueva.

-Si de verdad les interesa- dijo Reika resignada y Kai soltó un suspiro- Se le ocurrió como una combinación de una fabula cristiana y un sueño que tuvo.

-Guau ¿En serio?- preguntaron Ash y May al unísono.

-Por desgracia- dijo Kai.

-Me pregunto cómo terminara la historia- dijo May- ¿No lo saben ustedes?

-No, eso es algo que solo lo sabe la sensei- dijo Reika pero una mirada maliciosa surco su -semblante al igual que Kai- Pero podemos averiguarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Le preguntaremos a la sensei?- dijo inocentemente Ash.

Todos lo miraron condenatoriamente. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan ingenuo? El entrenador solo miro hacia otro lado, cuando se dio cuenta de su pregunta tonta. Los demás volvieron a mirarse entre ellos para planear sus pasos.

- Sabemos dónde puede estar el final- dijo Kai astutamente- Solo debemos ir a su oficina ¿Saben donde esta?

May y Ash asintieron y Kai y Reika sonrieron perversamente.

-Muéstrenos el camino y les daremos el final.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una oficina esta oscura y silenciosa, disfrutando de la penumbra en la que está sumergida. Orgullosa de guardar en su interior, los secretos de su dueña. Secretos que en unos minutos se verían profanados.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse para dejar caer dos figuras masculinas de distintas edades y nombres. Detrás de ellas, había dos jóvenes, también de distinta edad y personalidad que suspiraban por las actitudes de sus amigos.

-Les dije que estaba abierta- dijo May.

-Si ese despliegue de machismo no fue necesario- aporto Reika- La sensei tiene razón, tienes mucho gusto por el drama. Y encima obligas a Ash a que te siga, Kai.

El mencionado solo se levanto y miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su pobre ego humillado. Ash también se sentía ridículo pero se consolaba porque no había sido su idea.

Ambos entraron con cautela al territorio hostil. El lugar contaba con un escritorio donde arriba habia una notebook, en un costado una biblioteca y un archivero. También había un sillón de cuero negro y una amplia ventana.

Bastante sobrio, si tenemos en cuenta ha quien pertenecía.

Los chicos llegaron hasta el escritorio donde estaba la computadora e intentaron usarla. Pero tenía contraseña y adivinarla era imposible. Conociendo a su sensei podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, separémonos y busquemos con una libreta negra, ahí debe estar- dijo Reika

-Pero Haruka tenía una libreta así esta mañana. Debe tenerla con ella todavía- contesto Ash con tristeza.

-No esa es solo para ideas provisorias. La libreta que estamos buscando tiene un dragon rojo en la tapa.

-¿Por qué alguien pondría un dragón en su libreta?- pregunto sorprendida May.

-Es la sensei, no te olvides. Además la tiene porque es una fanática de Vlad Tepes- le responde Kai.

Los jóvenes lo miran con cara de no saber de quién está hablando. Reika y Kai suspiraron, hasta altura ellos ya debían sabe quién era ese tipo, al menos si Haruka no había cambiado.

-Dracula, ya saben. Vampiros- dijo Reika haciendo un gesto con los dedos como si tuviera colmillos.

-La sensei los adora.

Se dispersaron buscando por el lugar. Reika y Kai comenzaron a revisar el escritorio y los otros dos se fueron a registrar el archivo. Ahí encontraron datos de varias series, y algunos de los trabajos anteriores de la autora.

-Con razón Naruto se reía tanto- dijo Ash cuando termino de leer una historia llamada Amándose de Noche- La sensei es una pervertida.

-Maka y Soul no la sacaron barato. ¿Ya leíste El Temor De Perderte?- pregunto May.

-No se sorprendan y sigan buscando. Además ya tendrán oportunidad de probar las perversidades de la sensei- dijo un molesto Kai al ver que los otros no seguían en la búsqueda.

-¿Están seguros que el final estará en esa libreta? No la veo por ningún lado- replica un entrenador sonrojado por la imagen que se formo en su cabeza.

-Si hay algo por lo que distinga Haruka de sus amigas escritoras es que escribe primero los principios y los finales. Es lo del medio lo que le cuesta. – le explica Kai.

-Así que debe estar por aquí.- continua Reika- Busquen.

Y de esa manera revisan el lugar entero buscando por el escritorio, el archivero, en la biblioteca y hasta en los cojines del sofá. Pero la bendita libreta no aprecia. En un momento, Ash se tropezó y cayó hacia el archivero de donde cayó una radio.

-¡Sálvenlo!- gritaron Reika y Kai saltando hacia Ash.

-Grac…Ouch- dijo golpeándose. Los jóvenes habían agarrado la radio evitando su colisión y dejando que el entrenador se golpee la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué rayos les pasa?- les espeto un furioso Ash a sus amigos que seguían sosteniendo la radio como un valioso tesoro. May solo observaba divertida la situación.

-Perdón, pero es que salvar a Gastón es prioridad- le explico Reika.

-¿Quién es Gastón?- pregunto May. Cuando los chicos señalaron la radio, casi se cae de la impresión.

-Si a Haruka le gusta ponerle nombre a sus cosas y hasta hablan con ellas.

-Pero no se preocupen, su psiquiatra dijo que no había problema hasta que estas les respondan- siguió Kai. Los otros solo los miraron con una gota en la cabeza. – Y si le pasa algo, considérense muertos.

Después de dejar a Gastón sobre la mesa, continuaron con su búsqueda hasta que se dieron cuenta que era inútil. Estaban por salir de ese lugar cuando la puerta y escucharon la ultima voz que les hubiera gustado oír en esa situación.

-Si mama, se que primero se pasa la escoba y después el trapo-Haruka entraba a su oficina con el teléfono en mano y aun discutiendo con su madre.

Cuando los ojos de los cuatros se encontraron, un gran e incomodo silencio se instauro en el lugar. Los actores, sorprendidos con las manos en la masa, empezaron a sudar frio y a tragar saliva nerviosamente.

Estaban esperando la llegada del infierno.

-Mama te llamo más tarde- dijo la autora con voz extrañamente calma.

Poso una mirada calculadora a sus los chicos que ya se estaban ahogando en un mar de sudor y estaban rezando a todos los dioses conocidos por la salvación de sus vidas.

-Shini ven un momento- llamo Haruka con su megáfono. Al escuchar el requerimiento de la otra autora casi se hicieron, literalmente, pis en sus ropas. Shini llego bastante molesta por la interrupción de su cita.

Como si hiciera falta añadir más leña al fuego.

-¿Qué ocurre Haruka? Más vale que sea importante- su amiga les señalo a los maleantes y todo quedo comprendido. Una sonrisa de maldad apareció en ambos rostros que la necesidad de pedir piedad llego a lugares indescriptibles.

-Les daremos una oportunidad para defenderse- dijo la autora principal con una voz dulce- Piensen bien sus palabras.

-Estábamos… buscando… el final- tartamudeo Ash. Sus compañeros le miraron mal pero internamente sabían que mentirles a las jóvenes podía ser peor.

-Podrían haber preguntado- dijo Shini. Esta vez la mirada condenatoria fue de Ash para sus compañeros.

-Como premio por su honestidad no los despediremos y no se preocupen por su integridad física- dijo la sensei con una sonrisa que fue compartida por todos en la habitación, que cambio inmediatamente por su sonrisa sicópata- Mejor háganlo por la psíquica.

-¿Y si les dejamos en un cuarto con Emi-chan?-pregunto Shini con su mirada de asesina. Al oir la sugerencia, Kai y Reika dejaron de lado su dignidad y se tiraron a los pies de las autoras para rogar misericordia.

-No, cualquier cosa menos eso- Lloraban juntos

-¿Quién es Emi-chan?- dijo May pero internamente sintió escalofríos, que se aumentaron cuando vio a Ash pálido y el recuerdo le llego a la mente- ¿Te refieres a su…?

-Si- le contestaron Haruka y Shini con evidente placer- Mi/Su hermana.

En menos de un segundo Ash y May se unieron a la plegaria de piedad prometiendo las mil y unas cosas para evitar semejante tortura.

Aun tenían el recuerdo de la última vez que la hermana vino de visita.

-No eso es algo muy cruel- dijo Haruka pensándolo mejor.

-Rayos, ¿Entonces qué haremos?- pregunto una decepcionada Shini.

Y como si el cielo les contestara una voz se hizo escuchar de espaldas a ellas.

-HOLA- grito la voz. Ese sonido produjo tres reacciones distintas. A May y Ash les produjo desconcierto. A Haruka y Shini se les acentuó la sonrisa sicópata y Reika y Kai comenzaron a temblar nuevamente.

-Esa… voz- comenzó Reika

-Es… -siguió Kai.

-Hola Kitty- completaron dándose la vuelta y saludando a una joven morena, de pelo negro enrulado que usaba una solera rosada junto con una pollera de jean.

Si bien Ash y May se asustaron cuando escucharon la identidad de la joven, su apariencia normal y tranquila los relajo bastante. Miraron a sus amigos para comentar el castigo del que se habían escapado cuando el evidente terror de sus ojos los callaron.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Shini muy contenta y feliz.

-Si, pasa- siguió Haruka tomándole de la mano y adentrándola a la oficina.

-Sabes estos chicos no conocen tu historia con Naso-kun- le conto Shini.

-Y dicen que están ansiosos por oírla- Haruka seguía echando leña al fuego.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kitty y ese brillo maniático que parecía caracterizar a estas autoras apareció.- Lo hare de inmediato.

Riéndose, Shini y Haruka salieron de la oficina, dejando atrás a unos jóvenes que clamaban por sus mentes y una Kitty obsesionada con su tema favorito.

-Con eso tendrán para unas tres horas mínimo- comento Shini- Te dejo entonces los chicos de Dbsk no van a besarse solos.

Dicho esto salió como quien le lleva el diablo.

Mirando su teléfono y suspirando Haruka comento resignada

-Supongo que podría estudiar- y cuando estaba por hacerlo paso una mosca a la que se le quedo viendo- ¡Tengo una gran idea para una próxima historia!

Haruka también salió corriendo para buscar su libreta y no perderse esa nueva idea, dejando olvidado el tema del estudio.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

N/A

Los personajes se intentaron robar mis finales y lo pagaron caro Jajaja. Acá apareció Kitty la última del trió pesadilla como nos llamamos entre nosotras y debo decir que es realmente pesado escuchar sus historias amorosas.

Originalmente este era un one-shot que lo divide para que no sea tan pesado de leer. Si quieren que lo continue avísenme y algo saldrá de esta cabeza. Hay muchas moscas musas para inspirarme.

Besos y déjenme sus opiniones y si tienen alguna idea para que la desarrolle solo háganmela saber.


End file.
